Angel-Twoshot
by Wolfy the Oxy - Arky the Flash
Summary: Tom has wings. Yeah. What happens when he gets injured in a mission and has to show someone his secret. Second part soon


**Hello hello! This is a two-shot. I have wanted to do now for some time. I have written this to take a break with "The Howl of the Wolf", due to the fact that i Wolfy get bored very easily and move on very easily. If i dont do this i will probably give up completely on my wolf story and i really dont want to give up. If that means i have to resort to writing oneshots and song fics then so be it.**

**Please review this. I will post the next bit soon :)**

_**Angel- Dear Misery, why did you curse me like this?**_

Tom sighed. His wings were itching again. He looked at the clock. Ten minutes until class ends? Why did he have to be cursed with double maths today?

After he glanced at the clock, Tom decided to ignore the rest of what Mrs King had to say and looked out the window. He desperately wished he was at home, as the sky looked lovely! Barely any clouds and only a slight breeze blowing.

Tom's wings shuddered slightly in anticipation. It had been way too long since he'd last flown, due to school and the last mission they'd had been when Keri had the Mastermind in her body.

Tom hadn't mentioned to anyone that he had wings. It was a side effect from one of his dads crazy experiments gone wrong. He also hadn't mentioned that he had injured them in the last mission. Tiny pieces of shrapnel had buried themselves in his wings close to his spine. It had taken three hours to get all of it out carefully, and then another half hour to clean his wings.

"Tom? You still here?" He heard Neish whisper.

"Hm?" He whispered back.

"Frank wants to see us in the base at lunch time!" She whispered quickly, "Do you know why?"

Tom sensed that Mrs King would probably look at him when he turned to reply, but luckily Preston had started to complain about how Mrs King was doing harm to the environment, by leaving her laptop on while teaching class.

"I don't know anything about it Neish!" Tom replied.

Aneisha looked worried. "Well why haven't they asked Keri and Dan as well? Actually where are those two? I haven't seen them since Yesterday lunch!"

"Maybe they finally realised their 'growing attraction' and decided to make out somewhere!" Tom said jokingly.

"Eww! No! Dan is still to hung up on Zoe to even really notice Keri!" Aneisha argued back.

"I was just joking Neish! But how do you know that anyway?"

"Oh, just trust me on this!" Aneisha winked.

Tom shuddered slightly. Even after all these years he still didn't get the way girls minds worked. Even really beautiful ones like Aneisha...NO! Stop that train of thought right there!

As he was going to say something cynical to Neish, the bell decided to announce that the torturous lesson was over.

" C'mon Tom you slowpoke! Lets go!" Neish said, poking him in the lower back right below where his wings were strapped down to prevent any unnecessary movement from taking place.

Tom quickly shoved his books into his bag then raced quickly out of the room before Mrs King had a chance to set them homework and then followed Aniesha to the caretakers closet.

Whenever they went down the lift, Tom always felt like he could take off without a moments notice. He almost wished he could just fly up to the roof, and then out of it and into the sky.

When the elevator doors opened, it revealed a very somber looking Frank, and no Stella which was odd.

"What's up Frank?" Aneisha asked cheerily.

"Nothing good." Frank replied sternly.

"Is it ever anything good?" Tom asked and then paused for effect, " Let me think... NO!"

"This is serious you two! Dan, Keri and Stella have all been captured by a mysterious group called the "Strykers""

"What? When? Why weren't we told about this?" Aneisha asked quickly.

"I'm sorry, but you two were not needed and it was a need-to-know basis only."

Tom snorted and turned to Aneisha, "Do you ever get the feeling that we are expendable?"

She sighed and, ignoring Toms comment asked, "Who are the Strykers?"

Frank turned to the screen and produced a picture of three people with dark hair and black masks.

"These are some of them. They believe that on earth there are, how do I put it? Dark angels."

Toms eyes widened and his wings started to shake slightly. "Dark angels?" He asked.

Frank sighed. "Yes. They believe they are the servants of them and want to destroy anything tall or big, because they believe that only the angels should live above the ground. They also target airforce such as planes, helicopters and gliders. They took down the plane that our three agents were on."

"Why were Dan and Keri on a plane with Stella?" Aneisha asked.

Frank turned back to the two agents. "Because a few days ago we received a transmission from Zoe. Keri wanted to meet her sister, and we all know what Dan is like with Zoe! Luckily they managed to meet Zoe, but on the way back the plane was shot down. Since they had parachutes we believe that they are okay."

"But we don't know for sure? Right Frank?" Tom finished.

"Exactly Tom. And I am sorry."

"About what?" Tom inquired.

"You'll have to go with Aneisha into the field, to help find the Strykers base and rescue Dan, Keri, Zoe and Stella. I'll be coming with you, and we leave immediately!"

"Not much notice then!" Tom sighed already dreading the field work, but heading to the elevator.

It wasn't that he was bad at field work. No. It was just that, with his wings it felt like a big gamble. If something went wrong, he could end up getting seriously injured or he could reveal his secret to everyone, and that would be worse.

* * *

"You nervous?" Aniesha whispered to him. As they waited for the car to pick them up.

"No!" He replied sarcastically. "Perfectly fine!"

Aneisha grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Tom felt his cheeks heat up and his wings felt like they desperately wanted to stretch free.

"You don't sound perfectly fine!" She giggled.

Tom rolled his eyes and was going to say something snarky back to Aneisha when the van chose that moment to roll up in front of them.

The back of the van opened up to reveal some MI9 agents and Frank. Frank motioned for them to get in the van quickly, so they both raced forward to jump into the back.

"You ready?" Frank asked them.

Tom and Aneisha glanced at each other quickly, then they both nodded. Tom shot Aneisha a weak smile and then she whispered, "It will be fine Tom! You'll see!"

Tom started to breathe in and out slowly to calm himself down. He felt slightly panicked but snapped out of it. Dan wouldn't feel like this, would he? "Well he is the 'hero'" Tom's mind thought bitterly.

He didn't want to admit it but that day when the dark wizard had come to life had permanently scarred him. Aneisha's words on both occasions had shocked him completely and those exact words surfaced in his dreams, when he imagined showing her his wings, to be then rejected by an angry, upset Aneisha, that he wasn't a hero, and she had no idea who he really was.

It hurt. It was also why he was getting less and less sleep and his feathers were getting droopy.

"We're here!" Frank said.

Tom looked out of the van. They were at a small old house with an angel statue out the front.

Tom hated angels since that episode he'd seen on Doctor Who with the angels that moved so fast that they could move when you blink. Urgh. Well at least these ones aren't crying.

"Okay, the last signal we got from any of them came from over there." Frank said pointing to a large hall type building. "Let's go slowly and quietly!"

They crept forward, moving only a few feet at a time and keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of the Strykers.

Tom was extremely on edge and his left hand had started to shake slightly which was extremely annoying.

They arrived in front of a keypad locked door and Frank motioned for Tom to get out his spy-pod and crack the lock so they could advance.

Tom studied it quickly and then put his spy-pod over the key-pad. It was only a simple six digit code which Tom easily punched in and then the doors slid open to reveal...

Steps. Lots and lots of steps.

"Argh my worst enemy!" Tom groaned quietly.

"What? I thought your worst enemy was laggy Internet?" Aneisha joked. Tom looked at her and said, "Well that too!"

"Seriously? You two are doing this now?" Frank questioned.

"Huh?" Tom said quickly starting to go bright red.

"We were not!" Aneisha cried out.

Without warning an alarm went off and Aniesha slapped a hand over her mouth. Tom and Frank glared at her, and she went "Sorry. But I don't think that was me!"

Tom and Frank looked down the stairs and saw blonde, red and black hair racing up the stairs at an alarming rate. "C'mon lovebirds and slowpoke!" Keri called out as she sprinted past us.

Toms jaw dropped open as He took off after his friends. How dare Keri call him and Aniesha lovebirds! That was Dan's and Zoe's nickname, as well as Romeo and Juliet.

He was glad he didn't see Aneisha's face. He didn't want to see the look of disgust.

Unrequited love is a bitch.

As they were escaping seven people got in front of them. "Cool! One each!" Keri said cheerily.

Tom glanced at the one who was in front of him. She appeared to be shorter then him but what she lacked in height, she more then enough made up for it in the muscle department.

He turned to see everyone else fighting already including a newly returned Zoe, who was fighting with a grinning Dan next to her.

Tom turned back quick enough to receive a fist to the face. "Ow.." He mumbled as she took aim again and this time got him in the arm.

He pulled his fist back and pretended to punch her, and as she went to dodge he shot out a leg and kicked her in the knee. She went down quickly, but grabbed his leg and pulled him down as well.

Tom glanced up and saw all his friends preoccupied as he lay on his belly, winded. No one was coming to help him as the girl picked herself up and, without warning, kicked him extremely hard in the back. On his wings.

Tom whimpered as he heard, and felt at least several bones break. He got up, and resisting the urge to cry, scream or run away, he glared at the girl who was smirking.

"You have no-idea what you are going to make me lose now." He growled to her as he punched her straight in the forehead, at the least concussing her. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as she crumpled to the ground.

Tom felt no remorse as he watched her hit the ground. His wings were throbbing and he could feel at least one bone sticking out as he shuddered and tried to not show any pain.

If he showed pain he would be taken to hospital. They would find his wings and they would either sell him to scientists or amputate them.

Tom loathed both options with a passion, so swallowing down his tears he walked off slowly to go and help the others.

"Wow Tom! You actually finished first!" Aneisha said as he walked over to her. She had a small cut under her eye but apart from that she was uninjured.

"I know! Scary isn't it?" He said with gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" She said with big brown eyes full of sympathy.

He turned and saw the others start to walk over to them so he quickly whispered, "if you don't tell anyone I'll explain everything!"

"Deal!" She whispered back and then raised her voice to shout to Dan, "Hey Dan! Your getting slow if Tom can beat you now!"

Dan sent her a half serious glare as he turned back to whisper to Zoe. "Oh and remember to actually ask her out now too!" Tom joked.

"Shut up Tom!" He yelled back to him.

"Oops he heard!" Tom giggled. And then gasped.

"Are you okay Tom?" Frank asked as he came over to him and Neish.

Tom nodded quickly and said "yes perfect! Are we escaping now?"

Frank blinked like he'd forgotten the whole point of the mission and quickly shouted out orders for everyone to make their way to the van.

Aneisha led the way to the van as Tom was slow, and Dan, Keri and Zoe didn't know where it was. Stella and Frank were guarding the rear and they all moved very quickly and efficiently.

Once in the van Frank announced that he would be dropping them at home instead of back at school to be debriefed. He explained that it would happen tomorrow at school.

Firstly they dropped off Keri at her adoptive parents house. She left with a giggle and ran indoors. Tom had to smile (and then wince) at her joy of everything.

Next Dan and Zoe got out. Zoe was staying at Dans house for awhile. "Bye guys!" Zoe said and followed Dan inside.

"See ya Juliet!" Aneisha waved to her.

Next he and Aneisha got out. They had the remarkable luck of being neighbours as Aneishas mother and father moved in next door. She was an only child, which seemed like an amazing thing to Tom who was cursed with having two older twin siblings- Daniel and Ellie. The only relief was that they were in Uni.

As they jumped out (well Aneisha did. He carefully slid out and almost cried when his back shuddered and bones moved)

They both waved and then Tom texted his mother saying he would be over at Anieshas working on a project with her.

"Come in Tom! My parents are out tonight so you can stay as long as you like!"

"Thanks!" He gasped, "um, may I use your bathroom?"

"Go ahead!" She smiled.

Tom power-walked to the bathroom and quickly locked the door. He sighed and went in front of the mirror and then took off his jacket and shirt and started unwinding the massive bandage in place to secure his wings.

While he did that he turned to the mirror and to his shock he could see blood. He ripped of the bandage so he could examine the damage.

He could see two bones sticking out of his left wing and blood soaked both wings. He stuck his fist in his mouth to cover a scream when he tried to touch them, but a muffled one escaped. Immediately Aneisha was at the door.

"Tom? Are you okay?"

"Yes...argh!" He squealed.

"Seriously? What's the matter? Are you hurt? Let me in!"

"Hurt in more way then you'd expect!" He muttered.

He blinked. It sounded like Aniesha was gone!

"Phew... That was close!" He sighed.

Suddenly he heard the lock click and the door swing wide open.

Aneishas POV

Aneisha sighed and reached into her pocket to pull out a key that unlocked the bathroom door.

Unknown to Tom, she had actually heard his comment. She inserted the key, and opened the door. And stopped.

Tom was shirtless and there was blood on the floor. "Wow he actually has some muscle!" She thought with a squeal. And then narrowed her eyes.

Were those wings? Tom blinked at her and looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Wow!" She gasped.

He silently turned so she could see them. The wings were about two meters each one. They were gorgeous she noted, as each feather was different to the one next to it. There were cream, white, ivory, copper, storm grey, brown, gold, silver, black, and many other shades.

She then stopped and noticed all the blood. And the bones. "Are you okay Tom?" She whispered.

He turned his face to hers and she could see tears running down his cheeks as he silently cried. She gasped, and being careful of his wings she pulled him into the living room, put a towel on he lounge and then sat him down and hugged him as he broke down.

He was sobbing into her shoulder as she carefully stroked his wings up the top where they were not injured. His tears started to stop and he sat there with a sigh and let himself be comforted.

"Thank you Aneisha." He whispers quietly into her ear, and she pulls his face right in front of his. She blinks and takes in the familiar sight of him, now with added tear marks, and realises how much she cares for him. Suddenly she is leaning forward and then their lips meet in a very sweet kiss, that is all she has been dreaming about for weeks and months.

His wings move slowly too encircle them both as his arms move to the back of her head and they deepen the kiss.

When they break apart they have flushed faces and Tom is smiling shyly.


End file.
